


ART: Night Ritual By The Water Forest (Hermione)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In desperation at the height of the war, Hermione seeks out the holy places of the ancestors of the Wizarding world and calls on old faiths.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Night Ritual By The Water Forest (Hermione)

[Night Ritual by the Water Forest](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Night-Ritual-By-The-Water-Forest-423276289) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


End file.
